Outbreak
by xHuolon
Summary: A mysterious disease is turning the living into the undead. Can Lightning reunite with her sister Serah and the rest of her friends and family before it's too late? Contains strong language, and major acts of violence.
1. No Rest For the Wicked

**Author's Notes**: This story originated from a prompt I received from someone in the RPing group dedicated to Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/ And Twewy I belong to. At first I wasn't going to go much further with this, but then I thought of an amazing idea for a story... And well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

This takes place in an AU (Alternate Universe) , on Destiny Islands. Lightning is an ex-soldier who became a teacher after moving to the island. Cloud Strife is her older brother, Serah Farron is obviously her younger sister, and Namine is her adopted daughter.

This is my first attempt at a zombie related story. So yeah...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters, places, or intellectual property of Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts, or The World Ends With You. (Even if that would be pretty amazing)

* * *

><p>"…One…. Two… Four… Seven… Fuck. There's too many…" Lightning muttered under her breath, while tightening her grip on Blazefire in her hands. She had no clue what the hell was going on, but barely 4 hours ago everything on Destiny Island had been peaceful… And now it was pure hell. Everywhere she turned, there were hundreds of dead bodies littering the streets, and that was the least of her problems. There were thousands of zombies swarming through the town, and with almost no end in sight, it was going to be hard just trying to stay alive.<p>

Light peered over the top of the abandoned car she was crouched behind. With a flick of her wrist, Blazefire shifted into gun mode. Getting a running start and shooting anything that chased her, would probably be the best strategy here. She quietly thanked the fact that she had once been a soldier, or else she would have been dead by now. Those years dedicated to nothing but intense training were finally about to pay off.

The pinkette took a deep breath, and readied herself. Kicking herself off the ground, she flipped in the air and landed on the roof of the car; letting loose a barrage of bullets at the group of unsuspecting zombies. One's head blew clean off, splattering blood on the area around it as it's body slumped to the ground. A few others were knocked back by the sheer force of Blazefire's bullets. This was her chance! Not sparing a moment, Lightning jumped off the car, and sped off down the road. She didn't even need to spare a glance behind her, to know that she was being chased. "Dammit... I can't keep running from them forever. I need to find somewhere safe so I can catch my breath... But where?" Light grumbled to herself, while inspecting each building she passed; trying to gauge just how safe some of them might be. Her aqua eyes zoomed in on an upcoming apartment building. The front door looked like it was barely ajar, but was it safe? It was just going to be a risk that she was willing to take.

Lightning skidded to a stop near the steps heading towards the door, and looked behind her. She had put a good amount of distance between her and the mass of zombies she had encountered back down the road. Her eyes shot over to the cracked open door, and focused on it as she crept over quietly; as to not alert anything that could possibly be on the other side. She readied Blazefire in her right hand, while slowly pushing open the door with her left. The hinges on the door squeaked as it opened, revealing a dark hallway with a few flickering lights. Lightning took a few steps inside, before shutting the door behind her and doing all the locks on it. For the most part the hallway looked undisturbed, a few things felt very off to her though. Her ears very picking up distinct chatter from the farthest room down the hall. Were there other people here? The thought alone was enough to make Lightning investigate, but still being cautious. There was no telling what else was out there, besides the thousands of mindless undead.

Blazefire shifted into gun mode with a flick of her wrist, and she pressed her back against the wall; inching forward towards the partially opened door. The talking was definitely getting louder the closer the pinkette got, but she still couldn't make out of the words; and it was frustrating her to no end. Lightning nudged the door open with the tip of her gun, and stepped into the doorway only to find the room completely empty. "Hmm..." She moved further into what appeared to be the living room, but it was frankly hard to tell; half of the room was a mess, almost like there had been a struggle. Lightning lifted her gaze from the floor when she heard the talking resume, her eyes wandered around until she spotted something moving around in the corridor of the apartment. She aimed Blazefire at the smaller hallway, and took a few small steps in it's direction; ready to shoot instantly the second anything decided to pop out. Upon getting closer to the end of the hall, Lightning realized that the thing that had been moving on the wall wasn't a shadow; but was actually just the flickering glow from a television in the room across from it. She peeked around the corner into the room. There wasn't much to it, just ripped up posters all over the walls; and a single tv with a reclining chair sitting direction in front of it... With a slumped over figure sitting in it, and whoever it was happened to be very much alive.

Lightning stared at the back of the person's head, wondering if they were indeed alive or just another zombie she'd have to kill. Her finger tightened on Blazefire's trigger as she moved into the room, and slowly circled around the chair while keeping her gun aimed at them. Light stopped moving when reached the tv, and stared at the man who was staring at her back. She put down Blazefire, and looked the man over carefully. He didn't seem to be infected... At least for now anyway. His brown eyes regarded her warily, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "W...Who are you? Are you infected...?" He asked in a very meek voice, which almost didn't suit him. "My name really has no importance, but it's Lightning... And no, I'm not infected. I'll be damned before I turn into one of them." Lightning stated in a cold tone, but then gave him a sympathetic look. By the looks of it, he had been holed up in this apartment for a good amount of time; without any food or water, or supplies in general. "What are you doing here anyway? Are there any others in the building besides you?" The pinkette asked, since she knew this place wasn't going to be a safe place for him much longer. His eyes went wide at her questions. "I don't know if there are any others... I haven't left this room since the incident at the market..." She gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean incident at the market? What happened?" Lightning asked, while leaning against the side of the television, waiting for the man to give her an answer. He looked down at his lap, and clenched his fists tight; almost as if just thinking about the accident was making him re-live it. "I... Really don't know what exactly happened... I just know some weird smoke bomb went off in the middle of the store, and anyone within 10 feet of the blast collapsed. Once the smoke had dissipated enough, me and a few other employees went to check on the fallen. The next thing I know they were foaming at the mouth, and then started spewing blood everywhere... And then they attacked. Everything happened so fast after that, it was complete mayhem." Lightning stared up at the old ceiling, eyes focused on a hole that appeared to be rotting away. "So... Basically that's when people started changing or getting killed by infected?" She glanced over at the man to confirm her suspicions, and when he curtly nodded in response to her question; she bit her lower lip and cursed under her breath. This wasn't good... If people could be infected just by breathing in that weird gas, then no one was really safe. Why a smoke bomb...? Surely that meant someone had started this whole mess, but why? Why would someone go through the trouble of wiping out an entire city?

"Tch..." That was all that Lightning could say. She had no clue on what to do, or even where to go. But there was one thing she knew with out a doubt. _Find the girls, no matter what_. She would go to any lengths to make sure her younger sister Serah, and her adopted daughter Namine were safe and sound. Lightning straightened up and turned to face the guy. "You have a name?" The pinkette inquired, figuring she might as well ask, since she might be stuck with him for awhile. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he shut it; and then repeated the same action but this time he finally managed to speak. "M-Markus...My name is Markus." He extended one of his arms, and shakily offered one of his hands to her. She looked him over carefully, and lifted her own hand to shake his. "Alright then, Markus... I'm getting out of here as soon as the coast is clear. You're free to join me if you wish." With that said the pinkette walked out of the room, and made her way back into the trashed living room. Lightning stood in the center of the room, and let her eyes wander around to find any items that would meet her needs. If Markus chose to follow her... He would need something to defend himself with, on the chance they got separated, or worse. But there really didn't seem to be anything around he could use... Maybe the desk had something? Lightning turned slightly to face the wooden desk that had been shoved up against the far wall. All of the drawers on it had key holes, so it was safe to assume they were locked tight. Though it looked as if someone or something, had tried prying the right corner drawer open; and failed horribly. Her right hand found it's way into her leg pouch, and withdrew a huge hunting knife. The very same knife her sister had given to her a few years ago. As the pinkette flipped the blade part out, she heard movement in the hall behind her. Lightning tossed a glance over her shoulder, and saw Markus leaning against the door-frame of the back room. She shook her head, and returned her focus to the draw near her hand. "_Do I really want to let someone as slow as him, follow me around like a puppy?_" Her thoughts nagged at her, as she jammed the blade all the way up to the hilt, into the small crack that separated the drawer from the desk itself.

Lightning wiggled the knife around until she heard a satisfying _clink_ and _snap_, signaling the fall of the rust old lock. Success! She grinned widely as she pulled out the now open drawer, and eyed the contents. Nothing too amazing... A few crumpled up papers, a lighter, a chocolate candy bar and... Light moved everything to the back, and pulled out a small army knife. Markus stumbled towards her, but she was too preoccupied with looking the knife over in her hand to notice. "Hey... I know it's not much, but I managed to find a small knife. It should be good enough until we can find a proper weapon for you Mar-" Lightning froze in place. There was a disturbing gurgling sound slowly getting closer. The pinkette grasped both knives in her hands tightly, and spun around on her heel. Her eyes went wide when she realized Markus was no longer human. His eyes had rolled up in their sockets, and there was blood gushing from his mouth; leaving a fresh trail of red on the carpet, while gargles and groans escaped through his throat. Lightning didn't have much time to react. Markus threw himself at her, and she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She dove forward and slammed the blade of the smaller knife into his forehead, then swung her hunting knife sideways and connected with his neck. There was a sickening bone snapping sound, then his head rolled off his shoulders and fell to the floor with a _thud_. She stood there and stared when Markus's limp body fell backwards. Lightning lifted her hand and watched the blood on her knife slowly drip onto the carpet. "_...I should have guessed. That was my fault for not asking if he inhaled that gas..._" Deciding on not taking anymore chances, she bent down and hacked off the rest of his limbs; her gut twisting around and flopping with each crack caused by her knife. When she had finished her horrible deed, Lightning dropped the smaller knife onto Markus's corpse and sighed. "_You deserved better Markus, and for that I'm sorry. But you gave me no choice..._" The pinkette shifted uneasily at the sight of all the blood spurting out from the chopped up body. There were so many questions about this damn infection that was plaguing her new home, but where could one even go to get answers? Lightning scowled and wiped her hunting knife on the nearby sofa, to get rid of the tainted blood on it. There was a soft _click_ as she folded it up, and shoved it back into the bigger compartment of her leg pouch. She turned towards the blind covered window behind the desk, where faint sounds of feet dragging on pavement could be heard. It was time to check out of the apartment building.

Lightning wrapped her hand around her gunblade's hilt, and pulled it out of it's holster. She peered back into the drawer she had opened a few minutes before. "...I guess I should take this just in case." Her hand rummaged around inside, and then retreated with the lighter and chocolate bar. Light stuffed the items into the smaller part of her leg bag, as she turned and walked back into the main hallway. She tossed a look at front door. It was still bolted closed in several places, which would hopefully buy her enough time to scope of the building for a means of an exit. Lightning looked up behind her, to the shadowy hall at the top of the stairs. Looked like that was the only way to go. She readied Blazefire and crept up the stairs silently, flinching a little every time a step creaked loudly. If there had been infected upstairs, they would have heard her by now. Lightning squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the unlit hall. So far there didn't seem to be anything hostile, but she wasn't going to let her guard down so easily. She stood at the the staircase and stared at all the closed doors in the hall. What were the odds of zombies busting down the doors and chasing her to the exit? Highly un-probable and yet... Lightning couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong. The red glow emanating from the exit sign seemed to be taunting her. She gritted her teeth and shot forward, sprinting down the hallway as fast as she could. Aqua eyes darted from door to door, expecting something, anything to pop out and attack her. But nothing did.

Her free hand rested on the exit's handle, and she hesitated a moment before finally twisting it and shoving the door open. This wasn't good... Instead of a fire escape like she had hoped, what greeted the pinkette was a nice 2 story drop off. Not to mention at the base of her current building and the one next to it, there were zombies milling about through the alleys. "Hmm..." Lightning set her sight on the roof of the nearby building. She could easily make that jump without getting hurt, and that's just what she did. The pinkette took a couple of steps back into the dark hallway, and took a running start out the exit door; kicking off the edge of the frame and sending herself soaring into the air. She curled slightly right before she hit the roof, and managed to roll a few feet before coming to a stop. _Piece of cake_.

Lightning dusted herself off with one hand, and walked over to the edge of the roof. At least this street seemed to be free from infected for the most part. There weren't a lot of note worthy stores in this area she noticed. Nothing much but one of the few grocery stores in town, a worn down weapon shop, and the old cinema building. Wait. Weapon shop? From what she could tell from her spot on the roof, the building's door and windows were boarded up... Survivors maybe? There was always a chance it was empty though, but even if that was the case there would probably still be a few spare weapon laying around. What she wouldn't do for a few grenades to blow those nasty fuckers back to hell. All she needed was a way to get down there before any infected spotted her. Lightning spotted an old beat up car parked on the side of the road near her. It would be a long shot, but she was confident that she could make the jump. The pinkette backed up and took a running dive off the side of the building. She hit the top of the car with enough force, that the roof nearly caved in on itself. Lightning's legs shook violently for a brief second as she stood up straight. She had definitely underestimated that fall, because she had to admit it had hurt just a bit. Not a lot, but only a bit. Light carefully rolled off the side of the car, and glanced down both sides of the street. It was too quiet... Instinctively she pulled out Blazefire and shifted it into gun mode. Something wasn't right. "I don't like the looks of thi-" Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of glass shattering. She jumped forward and spun around in midair, and aimed her gun in the direction of the smashing sound. Lightning gritted her teeth at the sight of infected crawling through a broken shop window. This was just insane, how did they all fit in there? She fired off a few rounds at the crowd of zombies that was making it's way towards her. There were just too many coming out at once, and before she knew what had happened it was almost _game over_.


	2. Friends In The Right Places

**Author's Notes**: This is being posted awhile after I had wanted originally, but I honestly never got around to finishing it up until recently. I hope you enjoy chapter two of this zombie fic, and yes before you ask Konishi seriously has a flamethrower. Deal with it~

* * *

><p>A blonde haired figured looked up from what she was doing, and glanced at the boarded up doorway of the building she was in. She could have sworn she had heard gunshots in the distance… Someone's futile attempt at saving their own skin perhaps? Possibly. But Konishi wasn't interested in saving someone who couldn't protect themselves properly, besides she needed to get to safety herself. She glanced down at the modified weapon at her feet, and the extra shotgun that laid next to it. This would have to do, seeing as how the building had been almost picked clean of any other means of weaponry. A sigh escaped those lips, as the woman leaned back against the store's front counter, since she was still recovering from all this madness. It had only been roughly an hour that she had taken refuge in that building, though she had a few difficulties at first... Her eyes closed for a moment, as she recalled that horrible event as it had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Konishi had been outside the music store a few buildings down the street, not even two hours ago, and not even having noticed anything was wrong. Sure, the streets had been emptier than usual, and there were a few odd people around that seemed rather sick at the time, but the blonde hadn't taken notice of just how wrong things were.<p>

The store's door opened with a pull of her hand, a tiny jingle of a bell indicating her walking in, but the usual greeter didn't happen to be around. In fact, the store was eerily deserted, and not even one single employee was seen around as she wandered in between the racks of cds and other items. _I guess they don't have it in stock... Pity. But perhaps I should ask, just in case_. The woman made her way back to the front and stood at the empty counter. Her hand lifted up and tapped the button on the bell, making a loud _ding_ sound off a few times. There was a muffled sound coming from the back, so she assumed a worker had heard her and was on their was to service her.

Though after a few more minutes of waiting and no one showing up, the woman repeated her action yet again, getting frustrated with the lack of help. Finally she had had enough, and set her bag down onto the counter as she went around it, and stepped through the door and into the employee hallway. The first room on the right side was empty, as she peeked around the corner of the doorway. Though it was messy beyond recognition, and would be hard to tell this was supposed to be the little lounge for the workers. As she was about to turn and go further down the hall to the next room, something caught the corner of her eye. Taking another look both ways to make sure no one was coming still, Konishi tentatively stepped into the room.

The door on the far side of the room was slightly ajar, and at the foot of the door there was a very peculiar item laying there, with some weird red substance puddled around it. But from where she had been, the woman couldn't get a better view. That is, until she was hovering over it. Her stomach did a complete flop, and a hand involuntarily covered her mouth to keep her from barfing at the sight. It was an arm. A _human_ arm, looking like it had been ripped off from the body it had once been apart of. But who would do such a thing, and why?

A creeking sound made her jump a bit, and she took a step back away from that door, no longer feeling like she should be there in the first place. Someone or something was still lingering around, and her best guess was behind that door now that she could distinguish a few odd sounds coming from it. That was her cue to get out of there, and fast. The blonde whipped around and rushed back towards the hallway, and barely the moment she had gotten into the hall a huge crash came from where she had been. The woman spun around, and to her horror a blood covered person had staggered out of that room, and fell into the mass of chairs near the table. Konishi was frozen in place as the figure slowly picked itself up, and once again she found herself wanting to vomit of all things. Part of the unknown person's face was long gone, and their skin had a strange green-ish pigment to it, almost as if it was rotting.

Whatever it was obviously wasn't human anymore either, and that was more than enough reason for her to pull that door closed so fast, and run back into the main part of the store. She got around the counter, her hand reaching out to grab her bag as she passed by, but she stopped and stared outside the window. It hit her then that all those sickly looking people outside were probably going through whatever hit that poor stiff back there, and there was no way she was heading back out there unprotected. But where could she go? And what was that weird shuffling sound...?

A gasp got caught in her throat as she slowly turned her head to look back down that hall, and saw several infected making their way towards her. The next period of time was spent fleeing out the back door of the store, and running through the alleys behind it to get away from those things. She found safety in the cement building a couple dozen feet away, since the door had luckily been unlocked, unlike all the other buildings in the vicinity. Konishi had made sure to lock the door and even barricade it just in case. She didn't want to even chance being turned into whatever they were.

With her back pressed against the metal door, she silently stared into the long since abandoned room she found herself in. The bag strap around her shoulder readjusted itself, as she walked through the back hall and stood at the end to inspect her surroundings. Graffiti littered most of the free spaces on the walls, and most of the writings were illegible. However, there was one common word that she could read in all of them... _Zombies_. At first the sight alone made her want to laugh. As if zombies could even be real, but then she recalled everything she had seen so far, and it dawned on her that it was a huge possibility. Being so fixated on the walls, Konishi hadn't even registered the unknown presence behind her.

A low growl made the skin on the back of her neck crawl, as she whipped around to face the source of the sound. The woman found herself staring into the empty sockets of a zombie, who was barely a few steps away from her. A gooey dark green substance was dripping down it's face from where it's eyes had once been, and what looked like infected blood mingled in with it. It's clothes were torn and tattered, and the shredded remains of what was once a name tag on the front pocket could be seen.

She found herself taking tiny steps backwards, but as she did the monstrosity a few feet away moved right along with her, slowly closing the gap between them. There wasn't much time left for her, and she didn't even have a weapon to protect herself with. Her thoughts were overrun with ones of pure terror, that is, until she was sent falling backwards after having tripped on an unknown item. Blue eyes darted towards the space where she had last been standing, only to see an old worn out and very broken broom. Konishi had no time to think as she grabbed for the wooden stick, though barely managing to scramble back as the undead lunged at her. The blonde brought the broom up against her chest, the broken end pointed at the oncoming zombie as she waited for impact, while keeping her eyes shut tightly.

There was a sickening _pop_ that resounded off the walls, as Konishi was violently shoved back up against the counter behind her. Moments passed afterwards, and when she heard no immediate sound, slowly opened one eye up. The thing's body lay partially limp on the floor, as it's head was impaled on the end of that broom, the jagged end of it sticking out through the back a good 3 inches.

"..Ugh... Disgusting.." She mumbled, trying not to lose the contents of her stomach at the sight. No time was wasted in throwing her end of the stick away, herself not even wanting to be near the damned thing anymore. It was this moment that she got a good look at the store she had happened to run inside.

Various sized gun racks were lined up against the walls, most were empty save for two leftover shotguns, and who knew if they even worked properly if they had been left behind to begin with.

One thing did catch her eye, and she turned slightly to spy a glass case in the back that seemed to be locked. Konishi made her way over to it and peered inside, staring directly at the very expensive and _very_ dangerous weapon inside.

"...Perfect."

* * *

><p>Konishi's thoughts were abruptly interrupted, as her ears picked up the inhumane grunts and growls of the zombies in the streets, and moved over towards one of the windows to peek outside. A huge mass of zombies was concentrated in the middle of the street… But why? She shook her head, and walked back over to her equipment. Now was not the time to be asking pointless questions. The blonde strapped a shotgun to her right leg, making sure it was nice and secure around her slightly ripped up jeans. She eyed the giant canister on the floor, before picking it up carefully and slipping her arms through both straps; taking a moment to adjust it so it fit comfortably against her back. Feeling that she was as prepared as she could be at this point, she walked over to the boarded up doors. Konishi took a deep breath and undid all the bolts and locks on the door, before resting her hand on the handle. "I can do this…"<p>

She took one tentative step outside the door, and kept her eyes on the horde of living corpses in the street. Their attention must be on something else, or they would have noticed her trying to sneak out by now. Konishi ducked behind a nearby car, when she heard someone yelling from nearby. But where…? Could the zombies have found some innocent soul to prey on? Her finger clenched her weapon's trigger, as she tried to figure out what to do. More yelling made a shiver go up her spine. The voice sounded very _familiar_…

* * *

><p>"Dammit…" Lightning hissed through her teeth, as her eyes darted around her. She had been surrounded by a group of these nasty undead, and there was no way out except to fight. Blazefire shifted back into it's sword form, as Lightning took a battle stance; waiting for any of the zombies to dare make a move. She didn't have to wait long. One lunged at her from behind, and she shoved herself backwards; smashing her elbow into it's head, crushing the already deteriorating skull into the corpse's body. Before that zombie's body had hit the ground, 3 more charged her form the front. Lightning swung Blazefire in an upward arc, slicing the throats of two of the undead; and with the force of her swing, hacked off the head of the remaining one.<p>

She felt another corpse grab hold on her from behind, but before it had a chance it make her it's next meal; she had flipped her grip on the hilt of her gunblade, and shoved it into the zombie's chest, making sure to pierce through it's undead heart. The action caused the zombie to stagger back, after having spurted foul blood all over her back. "Ugh… You nasty fuckers!" She growled as she forcefully withdrew the blade from her enemy. How many where there? New ones had already replaced the few she had already killed. "Tch… There's no end to you damned things is there?" She spat on the dead body at her feet, and glared at the ring of undead around her.

Azure eyes fixated on the infected before her. What the hell was that weird orange-ish glow that had just appeared behind them, as if from out of nowhere…? A loud hiss from somewhere near the building in the back was all she heard, before everything standing in her way burst into flames. Shrieks and grunts could be heard, as zombies turned around and shuffled towards whatever was attacking them. None made it very far though. The stream of fire was easily disintegrating their ragged bodies, and most ended up as a pile of ash before they could even fall onto the street. Lightning watched the spectacle with a curious glint in her eye. Whoever was doing this, obviously knew what the fuck they were doing.

Another loud hiss made the her skin crawl. Who ever had set those undead aflame was about to do it again, it she highly doubted they knew she was standing there. Light barely had enough time to throw her body on the ground, and even less to cover her head with her arms; before another torrent of red hot flames shot past where she had been standing, and into the remaining horde of zombies that had almost closed in on her.

The only sound she could hear other than the blazing of the fire ringing in her ears, was someone shouting at the zombies telling them to all '_burn in hell_'. All Lightning could do was lay there and wait for the spout of fire to die down, but as she did she realized something. Her arms, neck and chest were covered in blood and festering zombie guts, and the smell alone was enough to make her want to vomit. The ex-soldier rolled over a few feet, before pushing herself up with her arms. She tried to wipe off some of the nastiness that was clinging to her, as she looked up to find the person responsible for the attack.

* * *

><p>Konishi grinned, as she watched the last of those nasty monsters burn to a crisp. It felt good to have this much power in her hands. She was about to turn and leave the area, when she caught something moving in the corner of her eye. Another zombie? Like hell she was gonna let it jump her. The blond spun around and pulled the trigger on her flamethrower yet again, sending another wave of fire in the direction of whatever had moved.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning had watched the figure turn to leave, and couldn't help but notice how familiar the blonde hair and curls were… It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was, but there was no denying the resemblance. She took a few steps in the person's direction, with an arm raised as she was about to call after them. "Koni—" Her eyes went wide when the woman had turned around, and shot another stream of blistering fire her way. The pinkette barely had a moment to sidestep away, before the fire rushed past her and nearly caught her hair on fire.<p>

"What the FUCK Konishi! Are you _TRYING_ to kill me?" She screamed at the other woman, while putting some distance between them. For all she knew, her friend could have gone mad with all the undead running rampant. She prayed that wasn't the case… Killing Konishi was something she didn't think she could handle.

Konishi blinked and stared, at the person who had jumped out of the range of her weapon. How did they know her name? She slowly dropped her weapon and wiped off her dirty glasses, and then promptly put them back on her face. Light blue eyes looked back up at the figure, and stared at the pink haired woman she had just tried to set on fire. "…Lightning? Is that really you?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, as she stormed over to Konishi. "Of course it's me!" She growled at the blonde. When she got to her friend, she gave her a nasty glare; but that soon faded as she embraced her friend in a tight hug. "I'm relieved to see you aren't infected and rotting somewhere."

"It would take a lot more than a few zombies to take me down." Konishi replied, while hugging Lightning back. It was nice to know that someone she cared about was alive. She had gotten tired of only finding dead bodies, and the infected everywhere she went. "It'll be much harder for those disgusting things to kill you now… I got your back Nishi, and I assume you'll have mine and not try to set it on fire again?" Light grinned at the blonde, and pulled away from her.

"Oh, I guess we'll just have to see, now won't we?" Konishi said in a teasing manner, before her expression turned more serious. "So… Do know if there's a safe place in town? Have you heard from anyone else?" She questioned, hoping the pinkette would have some answers. The ex-soldier gave her an apologetic look. "No… Sorry, I have no idea what's safe and what isn't. That's why I've been running around. And I haven't heard from anyone else besides my brother… But that was over 2 hours ago when we parted ways to find others." Lightning explained to the distraught woman, while pulling out her pocket knife. "But either way, we can't stand here any longer." She said, and tested the handle on the nearby car. "The commotion we caused is sure to attract the attention of any leftover zombies in the area, and anything _else_ that might be lurking out here."

"That's true…" Konishi said quietly, while taking a look down the road. "Any idea where we should go, Lightning?" She inquired, as Light got into the car and opened the passenger side for her. Nishi slid her arms out of the canister's straps, and placed her flamethrower into the backseat; and then got into the car as well.

Lightning shoved her pocket knife forcefully into the ignition and turned the handle, and thankfully the engine roared to life. She then looked over to Konishi and frowned, not having a good answer to that question. "Honestly I have no clue… But anywhere is better than here." She smiled a little and stepped on the gas, relieved to have a working car and company for once.


End file.
